1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to steering angle sensors for automobiles for detecting the rotational angle of a steering shaft from a rotational neutral position, more particularly, the improvements comprise a stator supported on a steering column fixed to a vehicle body and a rotor mounted to a steering shaft rotatably carried in the steering column, the stator having a pickup means provided thereon for detecting the rotational angle of the rotor from a predetermined rotational neutral position thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A known steering angle sensor is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 18707/85. When a steering angle sensor is mounted on an automobile, an error may be produced between the rotational angle of the steering shaft from the neutral position, i.e., the steering angle and the rotational angle of the rotor detected by the pickup of the stator, unless the neutral position of the rotor of the sensor is aligned with the neutral position of the steering wheel. However, it is extremely difficult to provide an exact alignment of the neutral positions of the rotor and steering wheel during vehicle assembly.